


Father May I

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared quite capable of a lot of things. Except maybe handling his sudden desire for his son, Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father May I

Beginnings were important to Jared. First impressions, like a firm handshake with a new client or a warm smile shared with the neighbors who'd just moved in next door or a knowing smirk from a person across the bar as he turned down yet another offer to dance. Jared had a bit of a collection growing when it came to how something began. In fact, he made a living off the perfect first impression, so he considered himself a master.

Which really only made the things happening with Jensen, his son, all the more confusing.

See, Jared could judge any situation by the way it began. If his boss came into his office with a frown and the crease of skin between his brows, Jared knew he'd have to do all in his power to smooth out any rising panic attack the man was about to have. If a client was looking around the waiting room nervously, Jared knew just what smile and greeting would grant them the confidence they needed to sign any contract he presented.

So he needed that beginning, that one special moment when things veered from one path to another, to prepare for what was coming next. And when it came to Jensen... well... Jared couldn't pinpoint that moment.

Maybe it started this past summer, when Jensen had spent hours lounging out in the sun beside the pool with his low slung swim trunks and the beginning form of muscles. Or maybe it was long before that, when Madeline left so suddenly and Jensen was only six years old, spending almost a year sharing a bed with Jared trying to understand why Mommy was suddenly gone. Or maybe it was the very beginning, when after twenty seven agonizing hours waiting the nurse finally slipped a bundled up baby into his arms and his son first blinked up at him with bright green eyes that sparkled.

Jared couldn't really handle that thought though, it was too much for his barely pieced together sanity. He already felt too overwhelmed by... everything. 

All these damn dirty thoughts that plagued his mind at the most inconvenient times. Like now, when Jensen was up on his knees on the kitchen stool, bent over the kitchen island, wiggling his small ass back and forth as he hummed some song Jared didn't know and sucked on the bottom of a pen. If Jared didn't know better, he might think his son was purposefully trying to torture him by being hotter than fucking hell. 

"Dad?" Jensen called over his shoulder, not glancing up from the paper he was peering at. "Will you read my answer for this essay question? I don't think it makes sense."

Jared closed his eyes and rode out the present swell of heat and arousal. He could almost picture himself walking over to Jensen and tugging his jeans down, spreading those perfect little globes apart, and bending over to tongue his son's virgin hole open. 

"Dad? You okay?" Forcing his eyes open, Jared watched as Jensen twisted back to look at him, a familiar sweet, innocent smile on his lips. 

Was Jared doomed for hell just for thinking of his thirteen year old son like this? Even if he promised not to act on any of his secret desires?

" _Hello_ , earth to Dad!" Jensen called out, throwing his pen cap at Jared and laughing when it connected with his temple. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry. It was just a long day at work. What was it you needed?" Jared crossed the kitchen and shook the remaining thoughts from his head, hand coming to rest on the small of Jensen's back as he stepped up to the counter. 

The touch was casual and comforting, one that Jared never would have hesitated to give to his son before, but now he could only feel the radiating heat soaking into his palm. Jared's cock twitched in the confines of his jeans and he jerked his hand back, no matter how spastic it might make him look. 

Which was apparently a lot, considering the way Jensen stared up at him with wide bright green eyes and raised eyebrows. "Seriously Dad, you're starting to wig me out."

Jared scrunched his face up and bent, letting his elbows drop onto the granite counter top. "Have you been watching episodes of Buffy again?"

"Have you been drinking the funky Kool Aid?" Jensen grinned and leaned over, letting his head drop to Jared's shoulder and rest there. "Will you help with my essay? Please Daddy?"

 _Fuck_. Jensen just had to pull out the _Daddy_ trump card. Jared was doomed.

~~ 

No matter how it really started, Jared would never forget the way it reached its breaking point. 

It was the end of August and Jensen was clinging to the last few days of his summer break in the form or spending as much time as possible in their pool or lounging beside it. Jared was more relieved than he should be that work was occupying a good deal of his time. Usually there was nothing better in his mind then spending time with his son but as of late, Jared found himself desperate for the distraction from the boy in his dark blue swim trunks and water slick skin. 

Jared made it a point to work from home over Jensen's summer breaks as much as he could and this was the first year he was really regretting the choice. Maybe he just needed some time away from the boy. Maybe he just needed to get laid.

Or maybe he needed to keep a better eye on his son because, currently, the boy was leaning against the fence and talking to the man who'd moved in next door. Jared pushed up out of his office chair and stepped forward, pursing his lips as he watched Jensen laugh and a blush crawl across his cheeks. 

The man, who Jared thought was named Jeremy or Jeff or something, was smiling bright and warm and stepping closer to Jensen with a confidence Jared knew well. That almost predatory gleam in the man's eyes sent heat boiling through Jared and he spun away just as the older man reached out to ruffle Jensen's hair. 

How long had _this_ been going on? Had their creepy older neighbor been spying on his precious baby boy all summer long? No fucking way. Jared was the only one allowed to look at his son that way. 

Jared ignored how fucked up that was to think as he headed swiftly out of his office and down the hall, ready to drag Jensen in by his swim trunks if necessary.

"Jensen!" Jared called the moment he was outside, struggling to keep his pace as normal as possible as he strode across the grass.

"Hey Dad." Jensen twisted around from where he was leaning against the fence, smiling brightly his way. "You remember Jeff?"

"Hello Mr. Padalecki." Jeff nodded toward Jared, smirking like he knew exactly what was going on in Jared's mind. 

A scowl pulled at Jared's lips and he stepped closer to his son, sliding his arm over the boy's sun warm shoulders. "Jeff. I hope my son isn't taking up too much of your time."

"Of course not. I've always got time for Jensen." 

Jeff probably wasn't intentionally trying to piss Jared off with the implication but he did and for a moment Jared squeezed Jensen's shoulder too tight, causing the boy to hiss and look up at him with wide eyes. Jared loosened his grip and forced a smile on his lips, pulling Jensen with him as he took a step back.

"Well I'm sure you've got better ways to spend your afternoon. I was just going to take Jensen to a movie and get some dinner. Have a nice day." Jared turned them both, tugging Jensen just a little closer when the boy twisted around to call out a goodbye to Jeff. 

"Jeez Dad, what's wrong?" Jensen muttered and pulled out of Jared's grip as they stepped inside. 

Jared blew out a shaky breath and closed the patio door roughly behind him, battling out the possessive burn and the rise of heat from Jensen's half bare body pressed against his. He couldn't rightly snap at his son and cause a fight over something so ridiculous but his protective nature was getting the better of him. "What were you thinking Jensen?"

"Um... that I should be polite? Jeff started talking to me and I wasn't just going to blow him off." Jensen shrugged then inched forward, reaching out to touch Jared's hand. "Dad? You know you're being ridiculous right?"

"Oh because flirting with a man three times your age isn't ridiculous?" Jared snapped, so much for not meaning to, and groaned. His hand pushed hard up through his hair as he paced away from his son and further into the living room, just to escape the far too hot distraction that was Jensen.

"Do you really think Jeff is that old?" Jensen hummed softly, crossing the room after Jared and flopping down on the couch. When Jared just turned to stare down at him Jensen shrugged again and laughed. "I wasn't _flirting_. Jeez Dad, chill out. It's like you're jealous."

Jared had a few ways to respond and most of them fell into the _not appropriate_ category. So much of him wanted to yank Jensen up off the couch, tug those tight swim trunks down and do _everything_ with him. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, cock beginning to thicken and swell in his jeans. 

Rolling his teeth over his lips, Jared stepped forward and dropped onto the couch beside Jensen, close enough to drink in the heat from his body. "I am jealous."

Well, okay, that wasn't entirely what Jared had meant to say. 

Risking a glance over at his son, Jared watched as the boy's bright green eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed several times, obviously shocked by Jared's confession. "What? Of me? Or... of Jeff?"

This would be the way to play it off, pretend he had a thing for Jeff and blow it off as nothing. They would shrug the tension in the room off to nothing, Jared would take Jensen to a movie then to dinner, and life would go back to normal. Jared would keep pretending like he didn't think of his son's tiny bare body while he jacked off in the shower and that would just be that.

Reaching out, Jared grasped his son's small hand and pulled until he could curve the boy's grip over the growing heat in his crotch. "You don't want to make Daddy jealous any more, do you Jensen?"

A small gasp left Jensen's lips and he inched closer, letting his palm flatten completely over Jared's crotch and press down. "Daddy?"

Jared groaned because, well, it was hard to ignore the innocent wonder in Jensen's eyes. By this point he expected the boy to be pulling away, freaking out and demanding some explanation. Instead Jensen leaned closer into his side and pressed his lips to Jared's shoulder, blinking wide eyed up at Jared like he was no more than six years old and trying to figure out how the world worked. 

"Jen..." Jared moaned softly and rolled up into the touch, free hand lifting to crul around the back of Jensen's skull. "We should..."

"I wanted you jealous," Jensen gasped out and massaged his fingers just a little firmer against Jared's crotch. "I want..."

For so long Jared had been battling with these inappropriate feelings for his son and he just barely had control, so this? Hearing Jensen's soft words and feeling that firm touch, it was too much for his control. Just like that, everything in Jared snapped. 

In a flash he had Jensen up on his lap, hands sliding up the boy's bare arms and tugging forward. He slid his lips over his son's and instantly deepened the kiss, working his tongue along smooth full lips and chasing the hint of chocolate inside the boy's mouth. Jensen fell against him, fingers grasping at Jared's shirt as he tried his hardest to keep up with the kiss.

It hit Jared then, like a pang of dirty wrong pleasure in the pit of his stomach, that this was Jensen's very first kiss. Jared moaned and worked his fingers into Jensen's hair, framing his small skull and sucking the boy's tongue into his mouth. Jensen squirmed against his lap and pushed closer, whimpering as Jared bit down on his lip and slowly pulled out.

"Daddy," Jensen gasped the moment they broke for air, tangling his fingers in the hem of Jared's shirt. "Want more."

"Of course you do sweetheart," Jared murmured, blinking the lust from his eyes just to see it reflected back in his son's darkening gaze. Jared swept his thumb along Jensen's jaw line and up, tracing the plump curve of his son's bottom lip.

Now that he'd decided to go along with this, give in to his primal urges, Jared was ready to go all in. After all, he might never get this chance again. 

"I think it's time we see just what these lips of yours can do. You want to taste Daddy, Jen?" Jared pushed Jensen back slightly, dropping a hand to his straining crotch and twisting the button free, pinching his fly between his finger and thumb and dragging down. 

Jensen's eyes grew wide once more then he nodded quickly and slid off Jared's legs, falling to his knees on the carpet. Jared hadn't anticipated the boy to look so eager and his breath felt labored as he arched up his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down. 

The flush on Jensen's cheeks deepened as he took in the rock hard length of Jared's cock. Jared watched as he continued to stare, the boy's mouth opening, lips glistening with spit, eyelids heavy lidded over darkening eyes. There was a hitch in Jensen's breath and the longer he stared; the more Jared worried the boy was reaching the level of freaking out and that just... couldn't happen. 

Not now. Not when Jared was finally getting his chance to have what he'd wanted for far too long. 

"Open your mouth Jensen," Jared murmured and swept his fingers up, brushing his thumb over the slick moisture at the head of his cock, gathering the pre-come forming there. 

Obediently, Jensen's lips parted and Jared wasted no time in slipping his thumb forward, dragging the pre-come over Jensen's taste buds. The boy's eyes fluttered closed and his lips closed around Jared's thumb, tongue working over the skin to clean off the liquid gathered there. Jared shuddered at the touch, his cock twitching as pleasure curled low in the pit of his stomach.

"God," Jared moaned and pulled his thumb free, cupping the back of Jensen's head to drag him forward into the heat of his lap. 

With Jensen's lips still parted it was easy to slip just the head of his cock between those deliciously swollen lips, head tipping back with a moan as he bathed in the instant heat. Before Jensen could react or try and figure what he should be doing next, Jared applied a little more pressure to his head, guiding him down then releasing to let him slide back up.

Jared forced his head up so he could stare down at Jensen, watching spit trickle down the boy's chin as he rode out each of Jared's guiding motions. Jensen's lips stretched around his cock the deeper Jared managed to bury himself and the most perfect heat and pleasure was beginning to boil up in him. 

Jensen's small hands fell to his thighs, grasping at the denim and holding tight, and a trail of saliva slid from Jensen's mouth down Jared's cock to curl at the base and soak the curls there. It was far from the best blowjob Jared had ever received but when Jensen moaned and tried to push himself just a little further down, straining to take in more of Jared's flesh, he was convinced it was perfect.

Threading his fingers through Jensen's hair, Jared rocked his hips up, working his cock between Jensen's swollen lips. Jared fell to the side enough to watch as Jensen's throat worked, his body shuddering when Jared managed to thrust more than half way in. He was pretty sure his son had hit his limit and Jared drew back completely, groaning at the loss of heat. 

"C'mere baby, I want to make you feel as good as you're making me," Jared murmured, his words deep and thick as he twisted on the couch and tugged Jensen up over his lap. 

"I still wanna suck you though okay?" Jensen's voice already sounded scratchy and rough, fucked out, and Jared's cock oozed another drop of pre-come.

"Such a good boy." Jared shoved roughly at Jensen's swim trunks until the boy was naked and bare above him. 

Jared hadn't seen Jensen completely naked since he was a little boy and still needed help bathing at night but his imagination had done a pretty good job of supplying the mental image. He trailed his fingers down his son's side and spread his legs for Jensen to settle in between. Propped up against cushions, it was easy to continue staring down at Jensen as he wet his lips and began licking eagerly over Jared's cock once more.

The little kitten licks across his flesh were maddening and Jared groaned, working his hand down Jensen's smooth back then curving over that perfect little ass. This was what he wanted most, being able to touch his boy and give him pleasure while Jensen continued to suck and taste along his skin. Jared wanted to make the moment absolutely perfect for his son so that Jensen would come back for more, all the time.

Hands sliding up once more, Jared slicked his finger along the spit and pre-come leaking from Jensen's mouth, pushing between the tight space of Jensen's lips and cock and moaning at the increase in heat. Everything about his boy was just so damn sinful, Jared wanted to drink up every second and never stop.

Jared tugged his finger free swiftly before he lost control and came right then. As much as he wanted to watch Jensen struggle to swallow down his load, Jared needed to get his son there first. He slid his spit slick finger down Jensen's body and spread the boy's ass cheeks, thrusting his cock up deeper into Jensen's mouth when the boy began pulling off. 

A loud moan vibrated around Jared's cock the moment his finger slid over Jensen's entrance, teasing at the puckered virgin hole. Jensen’s throat fluttered around his cock as Jared thrust up once more and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bright pink of his son's cheeks, the way his eyes watered over the deeper Jared worked his length. Who would have guessed that his son was a natural born cock slut?

Just when he began feeling the tremble of Jensen's shoulders, the boy's soft fingers lifting to caress and roll around his balls, Jared finally breached the boy's tight hole. Once more Jensen moaned loudly around his flesh and his body jerked back then forward, pulling in more of Jared's finger then sucking in more of his cock. 

It was the hottest fucking thing Jared had seen - thus far - and a burst of tingles crawled through him as his orgasm threatened all of his senses. Jared moaned and curled his fingers through Jensen's hair, controlling his thrusts up into the boy's body once more. 

"So fucking beautiful for Daddy," Jared growled, pulling his finger free of Jensen's ass and tugging gently over the rim. "Can't wait to work my cock up in you, stuff your tiny little ass as full as your mouth is right now. Bet you can't wait until I fuck you, could just put you on my lap now and make you ride me."

Jared had never anticipated his words to affected Jensen so much but the minute he thrust two fingers up into his boy, Jensen shuddered and the pressure around his cock intensified. His son sucked hard along his flesh as the warm heat of his release sprayed over Jared's legs, his body twitching and swaying as he road out his sudden orgasm.

It was so hot, the way Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and sucked at his cock like it was the only thing grounding him, that Jared couldn't hold on any longer. His fingers thrust hard up into his son's tight ass, his free hand curled tightly over Jensen's skull as his hips lifted and his release hit. Jared forced his eyes to stay open to watch his son struggle to swallow his load, trails of come dribbling from his lips and down his chin, sliding down his jaw and over the steady bob of his Adam's apple.

Jensen looked so debauched by the time he pulled free of Jared's cock, it was almost enough to make Jared come all over again. He sucked in deep greedy breaths and let himself finally fall back along the couch, scrambling to free his fingers from Jensen and tug his body forward. The boy was shaking and panting roughly, tongue lapping at his lips like he couldn't get enough of the taste of Jared's come.

"Fuck you're amazing," Jared groaned and pulled at Jensen until he could strain up and lick the pearly liquid from his son's body. 

"Daddy," Jensen breathed and slumped against him, tilting his head back to allow Jared to taste whatever he wanted. "Will you?"

It took Jared's lust heavy mind a few minutes to catch up with Jensen's quiet question. He pulled back and brushed his fingers over Jensen's lips, pressing a soft kiss there a moment later. "Will I what baby?"

"Fuck me?" Jensen ducked his head down and clung to Jared, snuggling just a little closer. "I really want that."

Jared smirked and stroked down over Jensen's ass. "Oh yeah baby, I will definitely do that."

So it didn't really matter how this began, no matter how important Jared considered beginnings, as long as there was no ending in sight.


End file.
